The Riddlers Little Puzzle
by blackvelvetrose768
Summary: Chelsea Thorns wakes up in the Riddlers newest death trap, Will she be able to get through each challenge? Does she and the Riddler end up together? Or does he let her slip through his fingertips? I guess your gonna have to read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Someone yells close to me, " I swear to god if she's dead…" the person continues.

"She might be a warning to not mess up." Someone farther away says, " Oh god I don't want to die!" Someone else yells and then starts sobbing by the sound of it.

I try to say something like I'm not dead or why are we here? But all that comes out of my mouth is a groan.

"… Did that come from her?"

"I think it did!"

I feel someone nudging my right foot with theirs, "come on…. Wake up!"

I open my eyes slowly and start blinking rapidly to get used to the bright green glow in the room. I slowly sit up straighter from my slumped position and look around the room. I see question marks everywhere, on the floor, the walls, the ceiling and even on all the people in the room.

There are 9 people around, all in the same position as me. All of us are in chairs, with our hands tied to the armrests of the chairs and our legs tied to the two front legs of the chairs we sit on, I then finally felt the panic settle in me.

I look at each person and see that each person has a number from one to nine, meaning that I had ten. As I look around I notice that each person here I have seen on TV one way or another. I know one thing for sure this whole thing screams the Riddler.

"How long have we been in here?" I ask the woman who has a nine on her shirt.

"From what we have all gathered we have been in here for a good hour or so, us being unconscious for the most part though." She stated and then looked around, " What do you think he is planning?" She asks me.

I look around again to take in every detail of the room, question marks were on everything, there is a small flat screen TV on the wall straight above the head of the man across from me with the number five on his shirt. There is also one single door at the right corner of the room.

I sigh out of relief, " It's not a death trap that's for sure, I have a feeling that all we have to do is answer some riddles." She nods her head and opens her mouth to speak when a loud static sound breaks out of the TV.

"Hey diddle diddle~" A man sings happily while looking around the room to look at each persons face. He looks at me for a few more seconds then the others but continues to look at every one else.

"How are you all doing? Feeling good? Comfortable?" He asks with his signature smirk on his face. No one answers his questions but instead just glare at him while I just take in his appearance, glaring in this situation will get me no where or in this case, out of here.

He is wearing his signature green suit and pants with question marks all over them, a purple tie, his green bowler hat with a purple strip around it on his head that is tipped slightly to the right. But the biggest thing I notice about him is his eyes, they are a dark green color that shows some form of messed up excitement and exhaustion from the look of the dark purple bags under his eyes.

"Great! I'm glad were all on the same page. So let me explain what is going to happen in a way that your simple minds will be able to understand." As he says that everyone's glares intensify but he pays them no mind.

"There are two parts of this… test, I will explain the first part now and the second part later for your idiotic minds won't be able to process all this information at once. During the first test I will ask ten riddles. If a riddle is answered correctly then one by one each of you will survive, if you get it wrong then I will give you a shock of a lifetime. For the first test you all can work together. But let me tell you this to think over when you go to answer someone's riddle, there is one person in the room that helped me bring you all here!" He says with excitement, "Now then, any questions before we start?"

"How do we know who the riddle is for?" I almost groaned at that question from the man with a number two on his shirt.

"Why do you think we have numbers on our shirts? For show? Come on use your brain." I say to the man before the Riddler could answer the stupid question. He glares at me with suspicion, "How do you know that it isn't just for show? He is insane! He probably did do it for show!" He raises his voice at me. I sigh at his stupidity, "He may be "insane" but he is the smartest man in Gotham. He isn't like the joker, everything he says and does has a purpose." Again he just glares at me in return with a little huff meaning that I won that little argument. A sudden chuckle comes from the small TV makes us snap out of our glaring contest and look at the TV.

"Thank you for that little show number two and ten but let's start shall we?

Riddle me this!

Take off my skin but I won't cry, you will! What am I?"

Immediately I knew the answer," An onion!" I shout out to him, causing him to look at me with shock but as quickly as I saw it, it disappeared with a smug look taking over.

"Correct! But don't get too cocky, that was the easiest one. Speaking of one! number one,-" The way he said it to the woman with the number one on her made it sound so dehumanizing"-she just saved your life, no dying for you tonight. Oh what a shame! I was looking forward to seeing how long your little brain would be able to think without malfunctioning. Next riddle!

Riddle me this!  
I am the beginning of everything, the end of time and space, the beginning of every end, and the end of every place. What am I? "  
I say the words over and over in my head trying to figure out the answer, "Everything, Time, Space, End and Place" I mumble out loud, what do they all have in comme- Wait! That's it! I look over at the man with two on his shirt. He is shaking his head, mumbling incoherent things under his breath, everyone else seems to be thinking for an answer but from the looks of it, not very hard.

"Hey, Number two?" I call to him. His head shoots up and stares at me with annoyance.

"What?!" He barks at me.

"What's your name?" I ask, standing my ground.

"Wha?... My name is Matt! Why do you care?" He almost growls at me, probably thinking I'm going to mock him.

"My name is Chelsea, I just saved your sorry ass. The answer is the letter E!" I say looking Matt in the eyes. As soon those words come out of my mouth everyone else starts to shout out their names.

From what I could get from the yells, number one is Ashley, three is Micheal, four is Brad, five is Anna, six is Jacob, seven is Omar, eight is Emily and nine is Annette. Five woman and five men, I hadn't even noticed until now. I look up at the Riddler finally taking my eyes of Matt to see him looking shocked again, but i have a feeling it wasn't because I got the riddle right but that I saved the guy. After what seems like forever, the Riddler gets over his shock and starts smirking at me.

"My, my, what a surprise! Saving the man who was nothing but rude to you, I've seen so many people leave those types of people to die! But you save him. What a surprising turn of events and were only on the second riddle! With that being said let's continue on.

Riddle me this!  
Sometimes I am loved, Usually by the young. Other times I am dreaded, Mostly by the old ones. I am hard to remember, Also hard to forget. And yet if you do, You'll make someone upset. I occur every day Everyone has to face me. Even if you don't want it To happen; embrace me. What am I?" He asks this one with a slight smirk, probably thinking that I won't get the answer for this one.

Again I almost immediately know the answer, "Birthday!" I shout at him, he slightly growls a bit but quickly stops himself and replacing it with a smug face. Everything in me wants to slap that look off his arrogant face.

"Correct once again!  
A boy and his father are involved in a traffic accident, and the father dies. The boy is rushed to hospital, suffering from injuries. The Head Surgeon is called to operate, but on seeing the boy, immediately declares: "I cannot operate. This boy is my son." How is this possible?"

"It's his mother!" I shout.

"Correct!  
Look at me. I can bring a smile to your face, a tear to your eye, or even a thought to your mind. But, I can't be seen. What am I?"

"Memories!" He slightly frowns, did I get it wrong? But I'm almost certain that it's memories! I've seen this riddle before in my riddle book! The answer said memories! I look at number five to see her sobbing, she tenses up slightly getting ready for the fatal blow that will end her life. I look back at the Riddler on the TV screen.

The Riddler shakes his head slightly and takes a deep a breath," Correct!-" His smug look goes back on his face as he says correct.  
"What gets longer when pulled, fits between breasts, slides neatly into a hole, has choked people when used improperly, and works best when jerked"  
I stifle a laugh at how dirty it sounds, when really the answer isn't at all what you think it is. I look up and see the Riddler looking at me amused, he meets my stare and I still try to hold in my laugh. He starts to chuckle at my reaction making me almost burst out laughing.  
"A penis?! You dirty freak!" The man named Jacob yells at the Riddler, breaking our little moment that went between us. The Riddler Growls a bit at the man.  
"Is that your final answer?"  
"NO! The answer is a seat belt!" I shout quickly before Jacob could open his stupid mouth again. The Riddler glares at me slightly for giving him the correct answer, well that moment between was long gone now i sigh out loud.  
"Correct!  
Riddle me this!  
The man who makes it doesn't use it; the man who buys it doesn't need it; the man who uses it doesn't know it. What is it?"

I slightly grimace at the dark turn we just made, "A coffin." I say to him, he smirks slightly at everyone.  
"Correct! And we might just need it for number eight! For she is the reason you imbeciles are here! But forget about that!-" He waves his hand in a dismissing manner, "- Let's continue shall we?!  
Riddle me this!

What can you catch but cannot throw?"  
Looking at the ground in anger knowing that he did that on purpose, he gave us a simple riddle that everyone but her would know the answer to the riddle. I slowly look around and see that everyone knew the answer except for Emily just from expressions alone, I kind of understand why she brought all of them here, I mean if they were all to die then she would get a higher position in the TV business but why me? I was just some woman who worked at the Gotham hospital. I have never seen her before in person, yet alone talk to her! So what could I have done to make her pick me?  
"Emily?! Is that true?" The woman named Anna yells at her with tears in her eyes.  
"NO!... well... I... Uh... yes..." Emily mumbles the last part looking down in shame, "But you have to understand! He threatened my life and my families lives if I didn't pick nine people from the files he gave me! I'm so sorry!" She finishes sobbing, I feel guilt tug at my heart for even thinking about letting her die.  
"YOU BITCH! I have a family Emily! How dare you make us do this! No one say the answer! No one!" Matt yells out in complete rage, shaking a bit in his chair.  
"How barbaric... 5 more seconds." The Riddler says smirking.  
Should I say it? Should I save the life of the woman who could possibly be the reason I die today? Should I stoop as low as Riddlers level and let her die?

"4" He says smirk growing.

I look around and see everyone but Emily looking at the ground in guilt, not wanting to look at the woman who they are silently killing.  
"3" He says singing slightly.  
Emily looks at me in the eyes begging me silently to say the answer that she hasn't figured out. Guilt swells up inside me begging me as well to just yell the answer.  
"2- A cold!" I shout interrupting him and making everyone else jump at my sudden outburst. Emily starts sobbing loudly yelling thank you and I'm so sorry to me and everyone else. Matt gives me a glare that if it could, would probably put me six feet under. The Riddler looks at me in complete shock and amazement, I look at him in the eyes and smile smugly.  
"C-correct," He clears his throat, "I mean Correct! I guess you get to live another day number 8, lucky you.  
Riddle me this!  
You will always find me in the past. I can be created in the present, But the future can never taint me. What am I?"

I laugh a bit at how simple this riddle is and to just get the Riddler mad, "History." I smirk at the Riddler, making him glare at me ever so slightly.  
"Correct! It seems your the last one... Chelsea-" I shudder in both fear and delight as he said my name... Wait? Delight? No! I would never be happy to have a man as wicked as him say my name, I shuddered in disgust not delight!

"But will you get it right?

Riddle me this!  
In a far away land, it was known that if you drank poison, the only way to save yourself is to drink a stronger poison, which neutralizes the weaker poison. The king that ruled the land wanted to make sure that he possessed the strongest poison in the kingdom, in order to ensure his survival, in any situation. So the king called the kingdom's pharmacist and the kingdom's treasurer, he gave each a week to make the strongest poison. Then, each would drink the other one's poison, then his own, and the one that will survive, will be the one that had the stronger poison.

The pharmacist went straight to work, but the treasurer knew he had no chance, for the pharmacist was much more experienced in this field, so instead, he made up a plan to survive and make sure the pharmacist dies. On the last day the pharmacist suddenly realized that the treasurer would know he had no chance, so he must have a plan. After a little thought, the pharmacist realized what the treasurer's plan must be, and he concocted a counter plan, to make sure he survives and the treasurer dies. When the time came, the king summoned both of them. They drank the poisons as planned, and the treasurer died, the pharmacist survived, and the king didn't get what he wanted.  
What exactly happened there?"

I gasp at how long the riddle is but say the riddle in my head over and over again as the Riddler just sits there staring at me smugly. We sit there for what seems like hours when in reality it was only a few minutes when the answer finally comes to me. I smile at the Riddler, without a smirk or a smug look, a real genuine smile, forgetting the position I am in and all the other people around and feel the littlest bit of joy that I knew the answer to the riddle.  
"The treasurers plan was to drink a weak poison before going going to the king while bringing water as his poison to ensure that when the pharmacist brought his strong poison he would live and the pharmacist would die. The pharmacist knowing the treasurers plan decided that he too would bring water as his poison, him not needing to drink poison beforehand went to the king. So when they both drank each others water then drank their own water, making the treasurer die because he didn't drink a stronger poison, making the pharmacist live for not drinking any poison at all and making the king not get what he wanted, which was the strongest poison." I finish taking a deep breath in relief and lie my head back on the chair ready to hear the Riddler say if I was right or wrong. I close my eyes and wait.  
After a little bit of not hearing anything I open my eye sand bring my head up to see everyone, including the Riddler looking completely gobsmacked. Making my smile sheepishly at everyone, "What? I like riddles." I say shrugging my shoulders making everyone snap out of their stares. We all look at the TV with the Riddler on it to see him smiling a large genuine smile at me.  
"That is correct! It seems that there is a someone is all of Gotham who could possibly match my own intellect in some way, which is quite surprising seeing as how idiotic the people of Gotham are. Seeing as each riddle was answered it is time to start the second part of this test!" He smiles wide in such a dark, insane way that it would make the Joker run for his money.

This isn't going to be good.

Hey Random people reading this chapter! I just want to say really quickly that well I don't anything in the book but my OC's. I also want to say thank you for reading this! If you want more please add it to your favorites or leave a comment or even follow me or crazy idea do all three? No? okay! Anyway, I hope you have a great day or night!


	2. Chapter 2

The Riddler smiles even wider - if possible - at us, he probably feels so smug knowing that he can strike fear into all ten of us with only words.  
"The second part of this test is much more difficult for you all won't be working together! That means you all won't be able to cheat-" He spat out that word like it was venom, "-and use poor Chelsea to save all your pathetic stupid lives! Before I explain what is going to happen, we all need a change of scenery." As he finishes with a wide smirk, a group of men come in wearing green clothing.  
Everyone with a number on their shirt starts yelling, screaming and crying to be let go and to be freed. I sigh, seeing that there is no point in doing any of those three things, all it does is annoy the crap out our kidnappers. I look up at the man who came to me and slightly smile.  
"Uh... is there any chance that I could ask you to do it gently?"  
The man looks at me shocked for a second then starts to chuckle, "Sure doll face." I smile at him again but bigger and more genuine.  
"Thank you sir." He shakes his head amused by what I said and then ties a blindfold over my eyes tightly but not to tight for it to hurt. I listen to him move around a bit, slightly tensed due to the whole I can't see anything and then suddenly feel I needle inject in the side of my neck putting me to sleep.

"Rise and shine beautiful! As much as I want to let you sleep, I just simply can't! We got some more riddles to answer!" I hear a voice say, ever so cheer full. I groan at a small amount of pain coming from my neck from where I got injected, but I know full well it could have been far worse.  
I sit up from my laying position and look around at my surroundings, I immediately think that it's going to look like the same room from before but instead find myself in a small boxed in room, if i could get up and walk around i would probably only be able to move 5 feet in each direction. All four walls are an unusual bright white color that makes my eye sting slightly, The only things that make some sort of colors in the room is myself, a small T.V hanging above the door, and the riddler on the T.V. I look up at him to see his smug smirk looking back at me which makes me grimace, "not even 10 more minutes as a prize from answering all those riddles?" I groan feeling the urge to rub my eyes, He merely chuckles, "Of course it could but I was thinking that you just wouldn't have to answer any riddles this round, unless you want to answer the riddles?" I mean sleeping for another ten minutes is tempting but i don't really feel like using my brain for at least another year, "No it's fine, i think i answered enough riddles for my life." He shakes his head, "there is no such thing as enough riddles but either way let me explain what is going to be happening for you my dear because you've answered all my riddles last round you'll be able to watch the other imbeciles try to answer my simple riddles, you can't help them this time though dear. I have more plans for you but for now all you have to do is watch and observe my brilliance and their idiotic attempts. Enjoy yourself now." He flashes me a quick smirk and the screen switches over to the screen cut into 9 squares, in each little box it looks like the exact same room am in, bright white walls, T.V above the door and a person sitting in a chair in the middle of the room with their head down.

They all look to be in uncomfortable positions which makes me quietly thank the man who brought me in here for putting me in the most comfortable position someone could be in a chair. I hear slight static come from each of their and the riddler appears on each of the with his large smirk still present on his face, "Hey, diddle diddle~ time to wake up and make you use your simpleminded brains." They all slowly wake up and look around wildly to see where they are, Ashley, Emily, Anna and Jacob start crying. Annette and Brad start praying, Matt, Micheal and Omar glare up at the riddler.

"Where am I?" Matt yells at the riddler while shaking in his chair making it moving side to side, I look at the others quickly to see if they reacted to his voice but they all are still doing what they were doing before, none of them can hear each other. I feel slightly shocked at that but then remember what the riddler said about there would be no more cheating, I guess he thinks that them helping each other would be cheating.

I look back over at Matt and see him now on the floor, the moron tipped his chair over, "moron..." I mutter out with a slight chuckle, I look over and see the riddler snort slightly and shake his head slightly, "yes a very big moron you are number 2." I feel my cheeks heat up, embarrassed that he heard me.

He clears his throat, "If you barbarians are done then I can explain the rules for this round, you are all in different rooms but they all look the same, you will not be able to hear each other no matter how loud you yell. I will be asking 4 riddles, which means that only four people will be able to leave with there lives, the five that don't answer quick enough will be going into a death trap and be used as bait for the wretched bat." he finishes with pure venom and hatred when he mentions batman.

As I think about what he just said, I start to get confused, why am I here? If he wanted me in the death trap I would have already been in it and if I'm not participating in this then just why am I needed for?

"Without wasting anymore time, let's start!

Riddle me this!

I have keys but no locks. I have a space but no room. You can enter, but can't go outside. What am I?"

I immediately know the answer is keyboard but it's seems from the looks of everyone else they have no idea, I hear slight static coming from the T.V, "So Chelsea, do you know the answer to this simple riddle?" I nod my head knowing he was watching me right now.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what is it?" I sigh, "I thought I didn't have to answer any riddles?" As soon as the words come out of my mouth I regret it, dammit Chelsea! He isn't some normal guy that you can talk back too! He could kill you without even blinking an eye. I wince quietly at his silence, I hear him clear his throat, "W-well I guess that is true, I uh won't ask you anymore."

I blink once, twice, thrice and look up at the T.V with clear confusion on my face, I then hear the static stop meaning he was no longer talking to me, I don't know why but I feel the biggest amount of guilt tug on my heart, if my hands weren't tied up I would be rubbing my face, without truly thinking of the consequences I open my mouth, "Keyboard... the answer is keyboard." I feel my cheeks heat up again out of embarrassment. I look up to see all of them still trying to figure out the answer making me sigh, I look at Matt's T.V to see the riddler with a even larger smirk then last time, I squint my eyes and see just the smallest twinge of red his cheeks, making my lip twinge up ever so slightly.

I then see some movement come from Anna's room, "the answer is keyboard!" She yells out confidently, the riddler sighs and nods his heads, "that is correct... number 5! And I was just beginning to think that perhaps I should have given you all more simple riddles so we could not be here all day.

That means only 3 more riddles!

Riddle me this!

Every night I'm told what to do, and each morning I do what i'm told. But I still don't escape your scold. What is it?"

Everyone but Anna and me start panicking to figure out the answer, just like the last riddle I know the answer as soon as he asks it, I wait in absolute silence for a few minutes listening to them all mumble, cry and groan I hear a familiar static come from the T.V, "So do you know the answer to this one me dear?" I nod my head and smile weakly, "yeah, it's an alarm clock." I hear him sigh which makes me tense up, "yes, that is correct, if only others could have some of your intelligence, instead there are buffoons like them struggling on the simplest of riddles"

I nod my head, agreeing with him ever so slightly," Honestly riddler, I wouldn't mind if everyone was smarter in some way or form or at least have some more common sense but at the same time the stupid people are the people who work the small end jobs, well at least most of the time, while us smart people get the bigger jobs, the better paid jobs and just all together the better life style. Plus it really helps my ego when I can figure something out that others can't." I hear nothing from him except the static for a little while leaving me again with the others cries, mumbles and groans.

"I can understand what your trying to say and to some extent I agree with it but just imagine if this world had everyone with the same brilliant mind like mine? Imagine how much we could evolve from our brainless technology and barbarians into some actually impressive technology and people who could talk things out without hitting someone and just answer simple questions!" I feel shocked from his burst and from the final line, it had sounded almost desperate.

Just as I open my mouth to speak someone interrupts me, "Alarm clock! Alarm clock! Alarm clock!" I look at the screen to see Jacob sobbing and yelling the same answer over and over again. "That is correct number 6! I was just about to fall asleep from how long it was taking you to figure out the answer. Only 2 more spots to freedom!

Riddle me this!

What comes once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years?"

I think over each of the words making me realize that the answer is the letter m, before the riddler can even ask me I open my mouth, "The answer is the letter m." I hear nothing but the static for what feels like hours but in reality was probably a few minutes before I use up all the courage to ask him the question that has been eating away at me, "uh riddler? May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course." Okay good, step one him agreeing to let me ask question complete but now for step two, him actually answering the question, " I was just wondering, why am I here? I mean I'm not exactly important in this test... I'm just sitting here watching 9 grown people trying to answer easy riddles." I hold my breath, " I told you earlier my dear, I have other plans for you, for now all you need to know is that you should get used to answering riddles." I start breathing once again but sit there thinking over what he just said.

More riddles? I'm I going to be going through more of his tests? Death traps? What does he want from me?

"The letter M!" Micheal yells, The riddler nods his head, " that is correct number 3! Last chance, I'm going to make this one incredibly easy for the rest of you morons because I have more important things to do then watch you all struggle to come up with an answer, no matter how entertaining it is, I have a lot of things to work on.

Riddle me this!

Which word in the dictionary is spelled incorrectly?"

I snort loudly at how easy it is, I look to see all of them who haven't answered racking through there brains to figure out the answer, except Emily who has a smile growing on her face, "Incorrectly! The answer is incorrectly!" She yells with tears of relief going down her face, I smile and whoop out a little, happy that she got it right. "That is correct number eight! And we are done! Numbers 1, 2, 4, 7 and 9 it seems like we will all see each other again the rest of you are free! Doesn't it feel nice to actually use your brains?"

The five people start to sob and yell at the riddler but that doesn't make the large smirk on his face go away, The T.V screen suddenly changes so all I see is the riddler, "Quite the show huh? Isn't funny watching them try to figure out the answers? Of course it is! Now Chelsea, I don't have need of you quite yet so you are also free to go but just know that we will also see each other soon! Till next time." And just like that the screen goes black and the door to the room opens and the same guy as before walks in.

"Hey! It's you again! I just wanted to say thanks for putting me on the chair comfortably before, I would have hated to wake up like the others." He looks at me completely gobsmacked, before he shakes his head and walks over to me and gently puts another needle in my neck making my vision go black.


	3. Chapter 3

_1 week later_

I sit in my living room watching the news, trying to keep my mind off what had happened to me a week before. After I blacked out from the needle I woke up in my room on my bed, turns out me and the others were missing for 24 hours before me and the other 4 were allowed to leave. The 4 others had immediately gone to the police while I just kind hid in my house for a full week, Luckily for me I still had some vacation time to use. But because they had gone to the police they know that I haven't gone to them, that's the reason I'm even watching the news, I never did because all the news does in Gotham is tell you how many people have died and which inmates have escaped within the last hour or they are talking about Bruce Wayne. So now everyone is looking for the mysterious woman named Chelsea, some think that the riddler still has me due to my amazing riddle solving skills, some think I was killed for making a fool out of the riddler and some people think that I'm hiding, the last group seems to be the smallest but the smartest.

I rub my eyes the bright lights now emitting from my T.V that breaks my thought process, I look up to Batman taking the riddler in a police car while some police officers leading the other 5 people I was stuck with in different ambulances. I turn the T.V off mute so I can hear Vicki Vale, "-As you can see Batman has once again upper handed the riddler and save the victims from the riddler's death trap, it seems though that there is still one victim missing from the group the the riddler kidnapped. Her name is Chelsea, from what some of the victims have said she has brown hair, blue eyes, skinny and is average height. They also said that she had answered all of the riddler's riddles and had saved all of there lives, they went on to say that she wasn't present in the second test leading us to think she was either killed or has been let go and has decided not to go to the police. Commissioner Gorden-"

I turn off the T.V and rub my eyes due to the stress of this situation, why didn't I just go to the police? It would have made everything easier! But no I just had to freeze every time I tried to leave the apartment, after what happened I now have a new fear of going out on the streets where I can get kidnapped at any time. I high pitch meow breaks my thoughts making me to look down at my two cats, who are both rubbing against my legs making me groan out of laziness of not wanting to get up, "What do you want with my life?" I ask them. They both just look up at me blankly before resuming their meowing and rubbing of the legs, I sigh before I stand up making them both run towards their food dish. I walk towards it with a sudden feeling of being watched but I ignore at due to both of cats are looking at me now.

I grab the cat food bag to then realize that it was completely empty, I look down at them to see them looking at me in such a way that it makes me think they are saying _Why are you still standing there? I want food! Get me food!_ I groan and stomp over to my shoes and quickly put them on then my jacket which already has both my keys and wallet which have been in it from my many attempts of leaving the apartment. I stop in front of the door and feel myself shaking slightly from fear of going outside, "Come on Chelsea, don't be a chicken, you've seen an extensive amount of blood, bones poking out of people. Are you really gonna let this scare you? Don't let Gotham get to you, it was your decision to move here instead of metropolis. Just open the door and buy cat food and some groceries, you got this!"

I open the door from my little prep talk to immediately bump into a man, I fall to the ground hurting my ass and making me swear quietly under my breath, "I'm so sorry I bumped into you I didn't know you were out here, are you okay?" I ask with a slight blush knowing fully well he probably heard my little prep talk before I ran out like a crazy woman, "Are you Chelsea Thorns?" A very deep, raspy voice invades my ears making me panic and look up and see batman basically glaring at me.

I whimper and back up in fear making me bump into my now closed door, "I-I am, what did I do? I've been locked up in my apartment for entire week, so whatever you think I did, I didn't do it." I ramble on making his glare lessen a bit. He opens my door making me fall onto the floor once again making me glare at him and stand up, he walks past me into my living room making both of my cats hiss and run into my room, "Why didn't you go to the police?" I blush again embarrassed to tell him the truth to my stupid decisions, I take a deep breath, "W-well you see I uh wanted to but I was kinda uh... _afraid"_ I whisper the last part due to his sudden glare intensifying as I talked.

He nods his head accepting my answer, "I understand but you have to go to the police, or they are going to come here and they won't accept your answer as much as I am." I nod my head but something tells me he didn't understand why I was afraid, "I was just about to actually, but uh as you can see that didn't work out like I expected it to." He doesn't do anything this time but look around my apartment just as I open my mouth to speak he beats me to it, "I'll go to the police actually, be safe." And with that said he leaves my apartment as swiftly as he entered.

 **Bruce's point of view**

I leave her room quickly and go to the top of her building to talk to Alfred, as I get on the roof I look around to make sure no one was her before I lock the roof's door, "Alfred I just found the missing victim, she has been hiding in her apartment for the last week or so since the riddler let her go." I tell Alfred, "Hello sir, that's very though isn't it? But why does it sound like your not happy about this?" Damn he has always been able to read me like a book, I didn't want to tell him this but it seems like I have no choice now.

"Before I came here I had gone to talk to the riddler about her whereabouts and when I told him he seemed a bit panicked that she hadn't been found yet. I have a feeling that he has plans for her," I say.

"Well sir, she did answer all of his riddles and from what the other victims said some of the riddles were very hard, he might want to send her to more rooms to see how smart she really is." He says

"I know Alfred, what concerns me the most is how she reacted to me, from the reports the other victims said that she didn't look fearful a all, she actually looked calm yet when I meet her she was a nervous wreck. Why was she more scared of me then a murderer like the riddler?"

I hear Alfred sigh, "I do not know sir, are you going to come home soon? You haven't been sleeping very well lately, it's not healthy." I sigh and instead of answering I turn off the communication device, I know he is going to be angry about it later but I don't want to start another argument about something this trivial. I think back to the woman downstairs, she was anything then average in looks alone, she had shoulder length brown hair, her eyes were a stunning blue-green color, a t-shirt saying "too lazy too do anything" and some pajama pants that hand snowman on it even though Christmas was 3 months ago.

But the way she looked when she saw me was something I've never seen before, usually if I make a surprise visit to a citizen they thank me for helping them or helping all of Gotham, they look happy and some even honored to be able to talk to me, she looked at me like I was one of the super villains, she looked like she had something to hid.

I shake my head to get rid of those thoughts, maybe Alfred was right about sleep if I'm really considering that she has something to hid, she was probably still shaken up about the fact she had gotten kidnapped a week ago. I need to stop hanging around super villains.

Sorry for the short chapter but I just want to say that next chapter I'm going to be trying to use another type of perspective, if you don't like it tell me in the comments of that chapter that is soon to come. I hope you have a great day/night!


	4. Chapter 4

Chelsea sat looking at her computer in total shock, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Just a few minutes ago she had gotten an email from her boss at Gotham hospital, thinking that her boss just wanted her to start work sooner than the two weeks she was allowed to have. When she opened it however, her boss tells her that she is being transferred. Chelsea honestly wouldn't mind transferring to other hospital, the patients in Gotham hospital were mostly criminals after they got in a fight with Batman or they had some sort of gang war. But instead she was sent a email telling her that due to Arkham being low on hospital employees she was being transferred until further notice.

Chelsea tilts her head on the back of her chair and groans loudly while rubbing her face with her hands, she quickly sends her former boss an email asking her if she knew any information on when she was starting or what her schedule would be. Chelsea then begins to realize how ironic it was that she was starting to work there right after the Riddler was just caught and token into Arkham. Upon thinking about the Riddler she then realizes how full Arkham is with super villains right now, the only one not in Arkham is the Joker, who from the sound of police sirens outside is getting chased right now.

 _Ding_ Chelsea quickly looks at her computer and sees a not so familiar email pop up, she looks at the name and sees that the warden Quincy Sharp of Arkham sent her an email. Chelsea had always wondered if there was something wrong with him when he said he wanted to be the warden of Arkham, who on earth would want to actually work there? Chelsea had also done some research about him and what he has done for Arkham after he became warden and from what she had figured out he seems to be worst then the last. Criminals and super villains had been escaping at least two weeks after they got caught, the last warden had kept them inside for a month before they escaped.

Deciding to stop stalling with how bad of a warden Sharp is, Chelsea opens the email and sees her schedule, he also discuses where and when she would start, but what really caught her eye was the last paragraph,

 _ **After much thought and looking through each of the doctors in Gotham I have decided that you would be the perfect person for the job, looking at your record it seems that you have worked on plenty of criminals, poison ivy and scarecrow. You are also able to keep your mind on the task of healing the patients without trying to harm them or doing a poor job. Furthermore you also have been working as a doctor for six years now, also having three years of volunteer work at hospitals in Gotham. With all this in mind you have been chosen to work at Arkham Asylum, where you will be tasked to help mend, with the help of others, to the more dangerous criminals.**_

Chelsea ignored everything after that and just stared blankly at the last line, __from now on she will be working on the super villains. She also didn't now how he was able to get the information of her bandaging up Poison Ivy and Scarecrow, technically she wasn't experienced enough at the time to even be near them. With Poison Ivy, she had gotten all the doctors and nurses to leave her alone with her powers but Chelsea had somehow either not been affected or Ivy wanted her to do it but either way, Chelsea was left to tend to a bleeding out Poison Ivy who had done nothing but watch her and allow her to work on her.

Scarecrow was a entirely different story, she had only been a doctor for two years and wasn't very experienced with working with criminals yet and so when they brought in Scarecrow, who had just come out as the famous super villain scarecrow, he had several broken ribs and was bleeding profusely. He also had his mask off and with all the injuries he had she had thought that he would be screaming in pain or knocked out but he was laying there with his eyes open and from the looks of it, he was observing everyone. They had put him in a room that they used for super villains at the time, they started to work on him. After about twenty minutes of him being in the room, she was told to bring some water to a certain patient a few doors past him, on her way there she peeked in the room an saw none of the doctors were there and he seemed to be trying to bandage himself. She had without even thinking went into the room and started to help him, she kinda blacked out, so focused on helping him she didn't even know if he was talking to her. After he was done, she put him back in his bed and made him comfortable by fluffing the pillows, putting the blankets on him and even serving him water. He hadn't said anything or complain when she helped him and had even thanked her when she was leaving, that day was half the reason why she has a fear of the Batman.

Chelsea sighed again when looking at the email to see that she would be starting the next day even though she technically had another 4 days of vacation but she decided that she would rather get this over with then be her alone with her dark thoughts about what could happen when she did go to work. She then looks at the clock and decides that it would be good to go to bed at that moment, and just as she hits her head on her pillow, the Riddler gets up.

Edward knew it was going to be easy to get Chelsea transferred to Arkham just before Jokers big plan, he just didn't think it would be that easy. He knew that Sharp wouldn't look twice and would make his assistant to do it, so all he had to do was find some a little more than average things Chelsea had done and the assistant would have picked her. He did find some more than average things Chelsea had done, from helping Scarecrow, he wouldn't count Poison Ivy hard or very average for she was too stupid to be considered hard, and Chelsea had even skipped a few grades which made sense for doctors were usually in their early thirties to mid thirties while Chelsea was only twenty seven. He found himself looking up any information on her, he found out that she grew up in an average family and originally lived in Metropolis before moving to Gotham to live with her aunt when her parents died in a car accident. Everything in her life, from Edwards eyes, was average! So he didn't understand how she was so smart.

He sighs and shakes his head knowing that he of all people should understand that smart people could come from a family of idiotic barbarians, his father was the epitome of an idiot and his mother was a useless old hag. Again he shakes his head to rid of his useless thoughts, he had still so much to prepare for what's to come within a week. As much as the Joker is an idiot, Edward has to admit that this plan is ingenious, the Joker's plan matches Edwards plans which is much unusual for the man, for two reasons. One the Joker practically prides himself on not coming up with plans and just winging it and two his plan makes it so the _Batman_ will die, which is something the Joker would never usually want. Edward stands up and paces in his very small cell, thinking over everything in this plan and trying to come up with some explanation about the Joker making such a smart plan like this.

His plan also allows everyone to have a moment to shine and take out the bat or at least try, but also allows himself to have the most time to shine but there is something about his plan that makes Edward suspicious, the way Joker waved off and diverted the attention after a certain question had been asked. What was Joker going to fight Batman with or what at the end if he is able to get there, usually he blabbers on about what he did or what he was going to do in such detail that makes Edward cringe inwardly. This time however he wanted others to talk about their plans and what they were going to say or do, no one noticed because of their small brains except Edward and Scarecrow.

With that final thought Edward realized he should question Scarecrow about him meeting Chelsea, for in the report about their meeting it seemed to be rushed and with little information. Edward could care less about her meeting Poison Ivy, the woman is to stupid to try something when a beautiful woman was near.

Edward hears soft footsteps coming to his cage making him quickly get closer to the bars and he warps his hands around them. Around the corner comes one of his brainless goons. The man runs towards Edwards cell and takes a deep breath, "You useless runt! What took you so long? Are you both stupid and slow? Do you not understand how important this is? Well spit it out, tell me about the trophies, are they all placed?" Edward questions the man not caring for the scared look on his goons face, "W-well boss, we have completed all of the rooms and are now just finishing with the trophies." Edward sighs annoyed with how slow his goons are, "You still aren't finished? Even toddlers would be done faster then all of you knuckleheads." Edward insults the man then waves him off, making the man run off in the direction he came from.

Edward needs everything to be perfect for when Joker starts his plan, he needs to have his new contestant ready for what is to come, he even made the woman her own trophies, while Batman got his usual green lighted trophies, Chelsea got a nice purple lighted trophies. He also made it so her puzzles are easier to do in the sense of her not having the Bats cheating materials. She would also be going in areas with little activity when Jokers plan is activated, He would also have one of his man watching her from a distance just in case some idiotic barbarian decided to attack her. He didn't want her to be harmed by anything unless it's because she got either one of his puzzles wrong or one of his riddles.

Edward feels a surge of excitement overwhelm him as he lays on his uncomfortable bed and tries to go to sleep.

Chelsea walks up to Arkham with a horrible feeling in her gut, everything in her telling her to turn around and go back home to her warm bed. But she ignores this and continues up to the front doors of the man building of Arkham she takes a deep breath and opens the door, stepping into the building. Chelsea looks around with disgust on her face on how the place looks, the floors have an unholy amount of dirt and garbage on it and the walls seem to have dry specks of blood. The woman at the front desk takes her look wrong and says, "Yeah I know, being around crazy people isn't the best. Your the new doctor, right?" Chelsea frowns at the woman's words but nods anyway, not wanting to make enemies with someone already. The woman fakes a smile and points down the right hallway, "This way is were the infirmary is, walk to the end of the hall and then make a right, it's the fourth door on the left." Chelsea nods and sends the woman a thankful smile.

Chelsea walks into the infirmary and gasps quietly at how dirty the room was, garbage was everywhere and the sheets from the beds looked like they haven't been washed in years. There also wasn't anyone in the room, patient or employee making her frown deepen, there should always be at least one doctor ready to help. Chelsea plops her bag down on the nearest table and decides as her first objective would be to clean up the infirmary, so she leaves the room to go ask for some cleaning equipment.

After what seemed like hours, Chelsea was finally done cleaning the room making her collapse in the nearest chair to rest her tired feet, just a few moments later the door opens and a loud gasp is heard making Chelsea look up and see three people piling into the room with their mouth wide open. Chelsea grins at them tiredly and waves her hand, "I decided to clean up the place, how does it look?" The three people simultaneously close their mouths and look her with confusion clear on their faces. Chelsea slowly stands up and makes her way to the three people and sticks out her hand, "My names Chelsea and I'm the new doctor here, the place looked like it needed some cleaning so I cleaned it." The three nodded their heads and the man in the middle shakes her hand, "Hey, I'm Micheal and uh yeah this place needed to be cleaned for a while now." He awkwardly scratches the back of his head and nonchalantly bumps into the woman to his right, "Y-yeah uh my names Elizabeth and I heard you were suppose to come but I just didn't think you would." The last person of the three people looks at Chelsea and smirks, "Yo, my names Ben, nice meeting you sweetheart."

Chelsea groans inwardly but keeps a smile on her face ignoring Ben's comment, "Well it's nice to meet you all but not to be rude but how on earth did you work in such a dirty environment?" Micheal awkwardly looks at the ground and clears his throat, "Well it was like this when we came here and we tried to clean it but it would get dirty very quickly due to all the inmates getting into fights or trying to break out of the room." Chelsea nods taking in this information but then another question comes to her mind, "Well why weren't at least one of you here? There always has to be a doctor ready at standby." This time Elizabeth clears her throat and answers, "No one ever comes at these hours, everyone's in their cells and even if someone were to be hurt the guards will only bring them here when it's time for them to eat." At those words Chelsea feels absolutely disgusted with how things are done in Arkham.

The three doctors all thought the same thing about the woman in front of them, she looked out of place in Arkham. Chelsea's presence to them screamed innocence and purity, they thought that she wouldn't understand the cruelty of this place and she would be eaten alive in here. All three of them silently went to their stations and got ready for what was to come, Chelsea not understanding sent a look of confusion to Micheal, "Like Eli said before, when it's time to eat they bring the injured here and it's almost lunch time. Not only are we gonna have the injured from the cells but there is always a few fights at the cafeteria which will bring even more injured here. Just get ready, it's gonna get busy."

And was he right with that last statement, it was super busy, patients coming in left and right. To say that Chelsea was tired would be the understatement of the year but she continued to help with the injuries on the men and women, She treated them all nicely and even made conversation with a few of them. Working at Gotham hospital made Chelsea learn that to be respected by the patients, she had to be nice and respect them, of course there would be the people that would be mean or say dirty things to her no matter what she did but most of the time the patients were nice to her. The patients themselves looked shocked whenever she said someone nice to them or smiled at them, it was horrible for Chelsea to think that people no matter how bad and mean would be shocked because someone simply smiled genuinely at them.

By the end of her shift she didn't realize it but she was the talk at Arkham, everyone talking about the woman who acted nicely to the inmates at Arkham without grimacing or glaring at them. Chelsea had gotten everyone's attention, even the big super villains, but Edward felt worried to say the least at all the attention she caused herself, he had to make sure that the others knew that she would be his "victim" so they would leave her alone when the plan started. He knew that him claiming her would do very little with most of the super villains but the smaller criminals would stay away.

Edward wasn't happy at all at the attention on her but decided that the best thing for him to do is to grab her before the plan starts to make sure no one else gets her first.


	5. Chapter 5

To say Chelsea felt horrible, would be a understatement. She had been working at Arkham for an entire week now and from everything she saw happen in Arkham made her feel like crying, the way the guards treated the patients made her feel disgusted with herself and the people in Arkham. Most of the time the patients that came in had injuries because of the guards, most of the patients in Arkham had weirdly enough trusted Chelsea and talked to her about what happened within the walls of Arkham. Chelsea asked some of them if she should go to the police about it but only received sad chuckles from them saying that if she were to try something like that the police would send her in Arkham as a patient for even trying to help them.

Throughout the week Chelsea had made a name for herself, they called her "Angel" behind her back for what she did for them, most were still shocked at how passionate she was about helping them, the last few days of the week she had walked around the prisoner cells to see if anyone was injured and if so she would make a guard bring them to the infirmary. Almost all of the big super villains wanted to do something to her or use her as a hostage for Batman, and Edward was fuming, he told all of them that he had plans for her but like he had intentionally thought they didn't care what he said.

What Chelsea didn't know was that today Batman would catch Joker and bring him in, then the plan will begin. Edward had everything set, all he needed to do was send one of his imbeciles to get Chelsea ten minutes before Batman and Joker would get there, then he would go to his hideout and watch everything happen. He would also be giving Chelsea a earpiece so they could talk to each other, for he knew that most of the night Batman would be going after Joker and the other idiots before he tried to figure out his puzzles, Edward liked to think that Batman was saving the best for last.

Chelsea on the other hand planned to help as many patients as she could before she went home and then finish off her paperwork that she had been delaying since she started working at Arkham, she had a long night ahead of herself. But as she worked throughout the day she found herself suspicious about the patients, a lot of patients had requested to come for a checkup or to fix the smallest of injuries, they all also seemed very excited about something that had Chelsea thinking that something bad was gonna happen. She ignored the feeling though waving it off as her being paranoid.

Just as the clock struck 12:00 pm, Chelsea heard a few guards talking about Batman catching the Joker, which made her suspicions come back to her. She quickly gets up to go talk to the two guards about her thoughts when someone grabs her from behind and drags her away from the guards into a secluded, Chelsea's heart rapidly beats as she tries to scream and fight off the person behind her. She starts to panic more when the person drags her into a dark room, she immediately tries to run away when the person let's her go but they quickly drag her back to the middle of the room and just when she brings up her leg to kick them, they speak, "Hey! Stop doll face, remember me? It's okay, your not gonna be harmed, I came here because the boss man sent me." She looks up at the man who she hadn't seen in weeks and feels tears swell in her eyes, "What does he want with me?" She asks quietly, scared to raise her voice, the man looks at her confused, "What happened to you? Last time I saw you, you were poking fun at the Riddler without fear and now your shaken like a leaf." She gives him a half glare and stands up a little straighter, "Oh, sorry didn't know that I shouldn't be scared when someone randomly grabs me and pulls me in a dark room in an insane asylum. I'll remember that next time." She says sarcastically.

He grins at her, "That's the attitude you need, now the reason the Riddler wants you is because he has some puzzles for you doll face. You sure did impress him last time. Oh! before I forget, he wanted me to give these." He pulls out a map and a earpiece and hands it to Chelsea. She goes to ask him a question but he beats her to it, "Listen doll face as much as I would love to stay and chat, I got guard duty. I'll see ya later doll face." And with that he leaves the room. She stares at the door shocked for a few moments before she looks at the two things the man gave her, The map shows all of Arkham, from every corner and vent. Chelsea knows why she was given the earpiece, she just didn't know if she should put it on, after much consideration she let's out a huff and puts in the earpiece.

Chelsea immediately hears static and hears her least favorite voice that makes a shiver go down her back, "Hello again Chelsea, how does it feel to be talking to the most brilliant man in Gotham? Great isn't it? Anyway as interesting it would be to talk about how smart I am we have much to discuss!" Chelsea could hear the excitement in his voice and she knew that she probably wouldn't be having as much fun as him.

Edward grins at his computer screens, checking every room to see if everything was going as planned, Edward had 5 computers ready to look at everything. One would always be on the _Batman_ so Edward could laugh at him whenever he passed one of the trophies, another would also be on his new puppet to see how well she would do with his riddles and puzzles. The other computers would be used to look around at other rooms to make sure no imbeciles tried to take his trophies, and to watch the progress of the other big players.

Edward felt like a child on Christmas, he couldn't wait to finally beat the _Batman_ and to prove to everyone in Gotham that he was the smartest man in Gotham. He could see it now, only the smart alive and using the stupid jock types as slaves as they had used smart people for decades, they would find new ways to humiliate the stupid pests. Everyone would obey Edwards every order, not wanting him to humiliate them with the simplest riddles and puzzles.

Edward shakes his head from his fantasies and feels even more determined to be the one to take down the giant rat, he looks at the computer and sees his new puppet walking to the door. Edward quickly presses a button that allows him to talk to the woman, "I believe that you wouldn't want to leave the room until I tell you too." Edward watches as she freezes and looks up confused, "Why? Wouldn't you want me to go get the trophies now?" Edward merely chuckles into the mic at her hostile undertone, "I would love it if you could go now but if you did then let's just say you would be like most of the other employees here."

Chelsea looks at the camera still confused, "And what are most of the employees here like?" Edward chuckles again but a much darker undertone to it then the last, "Dead." He watches as a look of panic crosses the young woman's face as she crosses the room as far from the door as possible, "If you are quite done then let me explain the map in your hand, the map as you would guess shows all of Arkham, the red areas are places you should never go to no matter what, the red doesn't have any of your trophies in it. The green areas is puzzle rooms and the purple dots is where the riddle boxes are. But remember there are still trophies out in Arkham that isn't marked on your map, instead i will give you riddles that have the answers to where you need to find everything."

He watches Chelsea as he explains everything to see her absorbing every word he said, she looked extremely focused and determined which made Edward smirk. He hears a little beep that tells him that the _Batman_ was in the building, Edward quickly tells Chelsea to stay put until he tells her the okay. He watches as _Batman_ drags Joker into Arkham making him smirk larger, he watches everything closely to Joker's stupid small talk and scare tactics to _Batman_ looking around extremely suspicious. They step in the elevator and Edward listens to Joker's threats, Edward couldn't help himself so he turned off the lights in the elevator making it stop suddenly. Edward counts to ten and turns them back on to see Joker getting choked, making Edward roll his eyes at the how barbaric _Batman_ was.

Finally they were at the spot, the spot where all the fun would begin.


	6. really quick thing

I Just wanted to quickly say that my story is also posted on Quotev and Wattpad and they both might have different usernames. Do not be alarmed, i will post this same note on the other two.

Quick thank you to Luizifer for bringing this to my attention :)


End file.
